


奴隶

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 8





	奴隶

★是我。  
☆我回来了。  
★ooc请勿上升。

凌晨十二点。凯撒皇宫。

高档娱乐会所依然灯火通明，流光溢彩的水晶灯高悬在圆形的屋顶，屋顶上面的欧式浮雕，刻着爱神丘比特用箭射向人间的模样，脚下踩着柔软的波斯地毯，古典而优雅的钢琴曲营造出静谧而祥和的氛围。

刺眼的白光划破黑夜，鸣笛声穿过云霄，隐匿在夜色中的车一辆辆从地下车库缓缓行驶上来。简亓站在办公室的落地窗前，缓缓抿了一口美式，把手中的瓷杯握得更紧了些，试图温暖四季冰冷的手心。

“监控好他们。”

“是。”

简亓迈开长腿走向灯光昏暗暧昧的走廊，金先生把臂弯里搭着的简亓的大衣披到他身上。

“欧洲那边最近送来了几个孩子，去看看。”

凯撒皇宫。A市最大的高档娱乐会所，资本主义的销金窟，因为可以为达官贵人们提供一些特殊服务，也是简氏东山再起以来主要的收入来源。

简亓皱着眉紧了紧身上的衣服，想着这墙也该砸了换新的，男男女女情动的喘息声从楼下传来，不绝于耳。

金先生掏出一张黑卡在面前的门上刷了一下，一个空旷的房间，射灯明晃晃照着房间正中盖着酒红色丝绒布的笼子。

金先生打了一个响指，丝绒布缓缓落下，里面是一个金色的巨型鸟笼，鸟笼里坐着一个少年，金发碧眼，皮肤光滑如锦缎，在灯光下泛着光泽，身上就披着一块丝绸，基本衣不蔽体。

他的眼神暧昧而诱人，一双漂亮水眸盯着简亓，任谁都会沉溺在这深海一样的蓝色诱惑，他抬手对着简亓的方向，手腕上的铁链发出清脆的响声，像是在提醒简亓去带走他。

简亓走近，修长的手指捏住少年小巧的下巴，像是在抚摸爱人的脸颊，漆黑的瞳孔里毫无波澜。

“你觉得Jack做的不好吗？”

金先生愣了一下，没有接过简亓的话，金丝边框的眼镜遮住眼里闪烁的情绪。

重物撞击地面配合着一声惨叫的声音打破的两人的寂静。

“是新带回来的孩子。”

金先生迎上简亓探究的目光，似乎看到了一丝，兴趣？

“哦？我去看看。”简亓绕过金丝鸟笼走向里面的屋子。

简亓已经很久没有体会过心跳漏了半拍的悸动。

简亓的自控能力强到几乎可以算上自虐，这些年不少男人女人被送到他的床上，极其少数脸皮薄的，被简亓玩味的目光看的无地自容，自己穿好衣服乖乖离开。多数还是极尽谄媚的讨好，无一例外都被金先生扔了出去。

被捆在椅子上的少年随着椅子倒了跪在地上，裤子被脱了，白衬衫已经被拉扯的破烂不已，只能堪堪遮住下体，身上遍布着鞭打的红痕和血迹，乌黑的头发被汗湿了贴在脑门上，嘴巴用黑色胶布封了起来，漂亮的眼睛里充满泪水，眼神却是桀骜不驯的。

受伤的狐狸落在了猎人的陷阱里。

训练男孩的是个黑人，注意到简亓的到来，识趣的退到一边。

程以清想挣扎的爬起来，膝盖刚离开地面就感受到肩上猛然加大的重量。

简亓让他跪在他面前，轻佻的用鞋尖勾住少年的下巴。程以清被迫抬头看到的就是一个宛如神祗的男人，不过是来宣判他死刑的。

“他叫什么名字？”

旁边的黑人操着一口不正宗的普通话一字一顿的回答。

“程—以—清。”

程以清看着简亓的目光肆无忌惮的在他身上游离，从喉结到嘴唇再到眼睛，目光深沉危险。程以清说不了话，只能瞪着眼睛闪烁泪光表示自己的不满。

控制。占有。

“程以清，今晚你是我的。”

简亓低声在程以清耳边释放暧昧因子。简亓临走前轻轻咬了一下程以清的耳垂，等程以清缓过神来，早就看不到简亓的影子了，浑身冰凉，只有耳垂上淡淡的水痕将他整个人燃烧。

金先生解开程以清身上的束缚，扶着他站了起来。

“为什么？”

金先生把程以清可能问的问题都想了一遍，谁知道他没头没脑的来了一句为什么。哪有这么多为什么。

程以清还算乖巧，不吵不闹，当然这只是金先生眼里的假象。程以清时不时用余光看看旁边，连个屁的逃生路线都没有，这他妈这么一层楼还能都是他的家？？

程以清站在仿罗马浴室的大门前，侧头看了一眼金先生，推开门进去了。

门缓缓关上，程以清的脚步消失在水声里。

简亓靠在圆形浴池边上，梦幻而旖旎，线条分明的胸口朦胧在奶白色的雾气里。只有他右手端的一杯红酒鲜活，血红色的液体像血月在指尖流淌。

“过来。”

简亓的声音低沉温柔，程以清硬着头皮默默挪到身后，这时候他要是还和简亓来硬的，那他真是有病。

程以清在他身边蹲下，垂着眉眼，一副乖巧温顺的模样。少年的身体十分美好，瘦而不露，骨肉均匀，肤色玉白，简亓想知道摸上去的感觉是怎样，是不是肌肤似有吸力，触上去会有溶入肌肤里的错觉，之前鞭打的痕迹还没有消退，尽是引人遐思的红痕。

简亓抓着程以清的手腕，在嫩肉上细细摩挲了一会，猛的把程以清拉到水里。

程以清不熟悉水性，在浴池里扑腾了几下在勉强站住脚，喝了几口简亓的洗澡水，眼睛被水汽熏的发红，眼中羞愤的情绪再也无法掩饰，他大口喘着气，雪白的胸膛起起伏伏，一副被欺负惨了的模样。

程以清还没缓过神，简亓又按住他的头把他按进水里，力度之大让程以清大脑缺氧无法呼吸，一双手对着简亓乱抓乱挠，在感觉到死亡的一瞬间，他被简亓扯着头发按到了浴池边上。

程以清知道自己的样子实在太狼狈，但他现在的体力让他无法反抗简亓，只能由着简亓拉住他的脚踝，分开他的双腿，程以清的腿笔直修长，小腹平坦，肚脐圆而精致，被分开的双腿间，是那足够令男人疯狂的淫/靡景色。

“不…不要…”

私密处被男人炙热的目光注视着，程以清努力想把腿并拢，双腿交错抽动，殊不知无意的动作引来了男人更强的征服欲。

简亓把手边那杯红酒从程以清的头上缓缓倾倒，看着血红色的小蛇蜿蜒爬过程以清的锁骨胸膛继续向下，再钻进他的腿缝。

“乖一点。”

简亓这个人表里不一，骨子里跟温柔丝毫不沾边，他含住程以清的乳珠，坏心的用虎牙磨着粉色的嫩肉，轻微的疼痛夹杂着酥麻的感觉从前胸传来。

天之骄子程以清没想过有朝一日自己会被一个男人压倒身下，还轻易就让他有了感觉。从出校门突然被套上一个大麻袋开始，程以清就一直晕晕乎乎，称霸校园的脑袋此刻也派不上用场。

“不许走神。”

简亓把手伸到水下，捏了一把他饱满浑圆的臀/肉，把他背对自己抱到怀里，挺硬的性/器在程以清的腿根处磨蹭。

程以清侧头看了看简亓，放纵沉溺的神情，他打碎刚刚盛着红酒的玻璃杯迅雷不及掩耳之势把尖锐的利器抵上简亓的侧颈。

程以清此刻的样子像极了落难的王子，睥睨天下，磨灭不了骨子里的骄傲。

“不乖的孩子要被惩罚。”

轮体力，本来就被折腾的够狠的程以清当然比不过简亓，简亓夺走他手里的玻璃杯，在程以清后背上轻轻划了一下。

不深不浅，正好一串血珠渗出。

简亓缓慢而温柔的舔舐着程以清的伤口，疼痛没感觉到多少，就是痒，像极了温情的做派，下身却猛烈的在程以清腿间抽插。

许是这样的动作太过刺激，少年不堪承受地将眼微微闭起，长睫微颤，眉眼间氤氲着的，尽是欲色。浑身颤抖，细腰漾起桃色细浪。

不止大腿间的嫩肉被/操的嫩红，程以清感觉整个身体都被欲望侵袭，舒爽的感觉像电流一样蔓延四肢百骸，果然变态就是变态，连洗澡水都有问题。

简亓前段不断抵到程以清的囊/袋，身体的愉悦和心理上的抗拒让这场性爱来的更多不可思考的背德快感。

程以清喘的哼哼唧唧像被踩到尾巴的小奶猫，简亓不满足于这些，他想看程以清在床上风/骚/浪/荡。

他把两根手指一起插进程以清嘴里，模仿性交的动作抽插，夹着口腔里柔软的小舌，让津液无法吞咽，顺着嘴角流下。

“呜呜…哈…”

简亓终于放过了他的嘴，沾满程以清口水的手顺着水流探到紧闭的穴/口处，在周围按压了一会，猛的插入。

程以清惊呼了一声直接射了，他抓着浴池的边，修长的天鹅颈仰起，他咬着嘴唇，哀切的眼神直直落在简亓眼里。

“你放…放开我…呜…不要…嗯…碰那里。”

这样就对了，简亓要把程以清和他的骄傲全部咬碎吃掉。

简亓像亲吻爱人一般吻了程以清的侧脸，下身却毫不犹豫扶着性器进入程以清湿软的小/穴。

程以清瞪大了眼睛，天花板上浮雕的曙光女神无法在视网膜上聚集成一个焦点，罢了，反正被救赎的也不是他。

程以清的皮肤很薄，轻而易举就能被留下印记，臀尖在简亓的冲撞下被染成欲色的粉红，穴/口的褶皱已经被撑平，在他体内横冲直撞的性/器还有涨大的趋势。

程以清不适的扭了扭腰，配合着简亓插入的动作，肉/棒顶到一个不可思议的地方，程以清抗拒的喘息都变得婉转而甜蜜，软肉也争先恐后的包裹着肉棒再插向刚才的地方。

怀里的人轻微发抖，理智在和情/欲抗争。

“程以清，你真是只骚狐狸。”

简亓扶着程以清的腰对着刚才那点媚肉进行调戏，缓慢的进入，再快到敏感点再迅速退出。

“我不是…嗯…”

被情欲浸染的辩驳苍白无力，更像反向证明简亓说的是真的。

简亓握住程以清的细腰，把他往自己的性器上按，直到整根都被程以清柔软的小嘴吃进去，简亓也不再有耐心跟程以清玩什么游戏，剩下的只有情欲。

抽插的速度越来越快，程以清放空的世界此刻只有溅起的水花的声音和与主人理智不一卖力吞吐着肉棒的小嘴告诉他，还活着。

程以清的后/穴受不了冲撞不由自主的紧缩，简亓把一只手移到程以清的柔软的臀/部，安抚似的揉搓，叫他放松。

“啊…停…嗯啊…”

性/欲可以支配理智，程以清想把简亓在自己屁股上放肆的手拉开，浑身软绵绵只能微微搭在简亓的手上，倒是像在邀请他。

程以清全身的毛孔都舒爽的张开，嗓子里呜呜咽咽的喘息被碾成了细细的尖叫声。娇嫩的肉壁因为高/潮而痉挛，程以清感觉到一股控制不住的热流涌向体内的肉棒，被抽插的动作带着润滑了穴口，而他什么也做不了，只能继续被揽着操。

高潮后的穴/肉无意识地绞紧，被柔软内壁紧裹和被热汁浸泡的感觉爽得简亓头皮发麻，扶着程以清开启最后冲刺，数十下之后铃口大开，简亓把所有精/液都射进程以清的最深处。

简亓放开程以清的时候，程以清像没有骨头一样软在简亓怀里，不知道什么时候昏睡了过去，眉头都没舒展开，整张小脸都是被欺负惨了的泪痕。

简亓帮自己目前还没有玩腻的程以清清理了后/穴，没忍住又在他体内肆虐释放了一次，才裹在毯子里抱了出去。

像平时接过简亓手里的东西一样，金先生恭敬的站在门口，双手准备接过程以清。

“今晚让他睡在这吧。”

“是。”

等简亓亲自安顿好程以清，金先生陪着简亓回家睡觉，他在临走的时候看了一眼程以清在月光下白的透明的脸。

大概是特别的。


End file.
